Our Love
by YellowArchive
Summary: Here, in the sanctuary of soft, white sheets, we show the love we wanted declared but could not be. I am his. He is mine. But there, mocking us, is the cruel reality of what cannot be. Warning: Infidelity, Mature theme. TsunaxHaru


**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. No part of this story is intended for any other purpose but put into words thoughts provoked by the muse that is the mentioned pairing.

**Warning:** Infidelity, Rated MA. Not for readers below majority age as recognized in your own respective constitutions.

**Author's Note (1):** A first for me. Overlooked spelling and grammatical errors are mine. On personal thought, this pairing had never been given their just and right dues. Not all are hearts and flowers.

This story is of passion, lust, and dare I say, love, all within the cruel reality of what cannot be.

Rating referenced. There would always be people who could not venture in this kind of story. No grudge for that.

You've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Love<strong>

_Red._

I put on my blood red lipstick which I made sure contrasted the paleness I acquired since I had come to this city and started working for his family, for _him_. The little dolly I was wearing had the same color in satin and did nothing to hide what I have underneath, which was a barely there, see-through thong that would've made my mother faint and my father as mad red as my chosen color of the night. Well, it was always the chosen color of the night. It was _his_ favorite after all.

I ran my hand through my long hair, messing it a little for effect. It had always flowed perfectly in waves behind my back, over my breasts. I kept it long. Just as _he_ wished. He loved twisting his hand on it, tugging. _I_ loved it.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror just across the king-sized bed that, despite the wide space of this haven, dominated the room. The mirror was two-arms wide and captured the whole length of the bed. He loved mirrors. He loved seeing himself. No one knew that.

Not even his wife.

_Only me_

He would be coming home tonight. He's been gone for three weeks to Russia to settle some disputes between two of the family's arms suppliers and check the family extension operating within the country. News traveled well within the network. He had walked in to the meeting, uttered no more than few sentences and everything was ironed out. Most thought it was his natural leadership and charisma that made people follow his every request and command. That was only half of it. No one, aside from his guardians and those who had been on its receiving end, knew just how much fear those golden amber eyes could instill with one single glance. He need not use words. Those eyes were enough.

I felt a gush wetting the poor excuse of a fabric that covered my newly pampered kitty. Thinking about those orbs trained on me never failed to excite and make me pulse. I couldn't wait to see him. I missed him.

He would come straight to his wife first; to his pure, loving, innocent wife who gave him the normality that a part of him enjoyed. This life he had chosen had stripped him of all the normality he had once basked at. He still remembered those times, when all was as clear and clean as the snow, when all was as peaceful as the spring, when life never challenged you in a constant battle for survival. Those times when the only people that surrounded you were those who cared, loved and made you content. I never begrudged him that. I was the one that came to the picture. He owed me nothing.

I functioned. I worked as a spy for him. It came easily to me, getting information I need without so much as lifting a finger. I had a natural talent. Reborn said I did. I embraced this life, the danger. Because he did. I wanted to be with him any way I could.

That's how different his wife and I were. How different we were from each other, Kyoko and I.

I knew she was never a bad wife. She wasn't good either. Not good enough, at least. She's there for comfort, for the love. She's there to give the tender moments, to ease worries through calm touches. But she was never there for the mess, always turning a blind eye to what her husband really does, what her husband really was.

She accepts the good part of him.

I did both. Good and Bad. I grasped the darkness because I know I could. Because I knew he needed someone to.

I heard the door across the room opened and I felt the electricity, the excitement that was always there when we met at night. I turned my body and gaze to him.

_Tsuna._

Dressed in black, sleek suit, his equally black coat hanging on his right arm, his dishelved locks beckoned me to run my fingers through it. I looked at his eyes then, and bit my lower lip. I saw his eyes darkened.

I dripped.

I started walking towards him. He licked his lips. I know the light of the moon shone from outside the open window and through the white curtains we've chosen for this room, for our sanctuary. The light touched my skin and I could only imagine how he saw me at the moment.

When I was merely a foot away from him, we stared at each other. I knew we were both eager to start the night, that he missed me just as much as I missed him. But I knew what I had to do first. What I wanted to do first.

I took his coat from his arm, careful not to touch beyond the coat. Then I looked up to him. He's grown taller over the years. Not as tall as Gokudera or Yamamoto but a good head taller than me. He looked down at me, eyes penetrating.

I could clearly smell him, could feel his breath washing over me. We were starting to pant.

"Let me draw you a bath." I whispered. With that I turned and walked towards the cushion near the bed to lay his coat neatly, making sure that I swayed my hips tantalizingly for him.

"No bath. Just shower." I heard him say and I smirked. Oh, he was eager. I turned to him as I reached the door towards the bathroom. I beckoned him with my finger.

This time, he was the one who smirked. He walked gracefully, with full confidence one who didn't truly know him would never think he had. I opened the door before he reached me and started the shower. I gathered all the stuff he needed from the drawers of the spacious room and I saw him staring at me through the mirrors that occupy almost half of the bathroom. He loved mirrors. I did mention it, right?

"Strip, _my Decimo_." I mouthed looking at him through the mirror.

And slowly he did. His vest, then his white sleeves, then his undershirt. I swallowed seeing his broad shoulders, his ripped body. He had indeed grown into a fine, fine man.

He started unbuckling his belt and pulled it off in one tug. He unbuttoned his black pants before reaching down to his black shoes taking it off as well as his socks, his eyes never leaving mine through the mirror. He stood up straight again, only in his slacks, unbuttoned, teasing with the pronounced V that traveled from his hips downward.

I let out a slight moan.

Before I knew it, he was behind me, my back flushed unto his chest. He buried his face between my shoulder and neck. I felt him inhale. He started placing kisses on my shoulder up my neck where he proceeded to lick me, his tongue finding me ear.

"Your turn." He said.

"Strip me." I countered. Now, I _felt_ him smirk against my skin.

He started running his hands all over my body. From my shoulders, down to my sides, down to me thighs. I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

He then pulled the front ribbon, the only thing that kept the lingerie I was wearing together. It dropped down and pooled on my feet. The only thing I have now was my drenched thong.

He moved his hands towards my breast, then both squeezed. I moaned again. Then I felt his fingers tug at my pink, puckered nipples. He pinched. Hard.

"Tsuna."

"Haru." He whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at our image through the mirror.

I looked flushed, the color running from my cheeks down to the very tips of my breast he's currently playing with. We stared at each other's eyes as we watched his hands coaxed louder moans from me.

I pushed back against his groin, the hardness I felt a testament to how much he wanted me. _Me!_

He groaned low from his throat. He ground back against me.

His left hand moved from my nipple down to my drenched thong, running his middle and index finger the length of my barely-covered pussy.

"So wet, so so _wet_. And this thong? You know what it does to me, don't you? You want to torment me? Make me go on rampage with lust? You want to stroke my lust and push me over the edge? Tell me! You want it, right?" he spoke against my ear, the movement of his lips, his hot breath fanning the side of my face. It's all too much. I moaned in response.

"Tell me what you want." He said as I felt him pull the thong aside. I bucked with a moan when I felt his fingertips brush against my moist lips.

"Tell me!" And he pushed two fingers inside me.

"Tsuna!" I nearly screamed. It's been too long. Too long!

He stroked my pussy with his two long fingers, scissoring inside me, rubbing my front walls and making me see blank with so much pleasure.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need. C'mon. Tell me..." he whispered and I heard something in his voice that managed to pull me from the haze of lust and pleasure.

"_Haru._" My mind cleared some more and I reached a hand up to run it through his soft, dishelved locks.

"I want...no, I _need_ to take care of you." I whispered softly and he stopped his movement. I whimpered when he suddenly pulled out his fingers from me and turned me around. He found purchase of my hair and tugged my head back so I was looking at him.

He looked at me with a mixture of awe, fear and tenderness. I reached for him again; his face this time and stroked his cheek. I ran my nose against the length of his jaw and placed a kiss on his neck. I pulled back and went to reach for his hand, two fingers still coated with my essence. I put it in my mouth and taste myself on him, cleaning him.

He sucked a deep breath in and leaned his forehead against mine. We looked at each other and despite the lustfulness of my act, our eyes coveyed nothing but tenderness...and dare I say, _love._

When I pulled back from his fingers, he put both hands on my head and tilted it, leaning towards me.

Our lips met and it was a tender kiss, one full of care, of longing. It was a kiss full of the tenderness that had been absent the past few weeks. Then it turned passionate, out mouths opening for each other, tongues battling for dominance which, as always, he won. This time, the kiss was full of promise of what to come, for the whole night and perhaps, the following days. We would make up for the lost nights.

I tugged on his hair, not letting him bury me again in the depths of lust. I meant what I said. I wanted to take care of him.

"Let's go have you your shower." I murmured against his insisting kisses.

"Mhmm." He continued to kiss me even as I pulled him towards the shower stall. I pulled him in towards the opened glass doors and under the spray of the shower I've opened earlier.

He flinched for a second as water suddenly cascaded down his eyes before running his hand up his head to pat his hair away from his face. He smirked at me.

"You should've told me earlier you like me better wet." He said and I giggled playfully. Only with this man did I giggle for nowadays.

"Of course. I couldn't very be the only one getting _wet_ now, could I?" I bit my lips and his eyes darkened again and started to reach for me. I stepped back and I thanked God for the large space of this shower stall.

"Nah ah ah. Let me take care of you first." I said and when he let his hand fell on his sides and let the shower run down his body, I went to join him under it.

With deliberate slowness, I fell down to my knees and looked up to him as I slowly tugged his pants and boxers down. I kept my eyes on his even as I felt his cock brush against me cheek as it sprung out of his pants. He was now panting heavier.

Then I broke our gaze and look at the treasure in front me, this tool that had given me countless of pleasure before.

He was so hard, standing over seven inches long, nearly eight, with a mushroom tip that was now purpled with lust. Even with the water running down our body, his body, I could see the bead of lust that had formed on his very tip.

He's leaking. I gushed again.

Looking back at him again, I made a show of opening my mouth, tongue coming out to lick the tip of his cock. He shuddered.

And with the impatience that suddenly washed over me, of the desperation of wanting to taste him again after weeks of him being gone, of being _unable_ to be inside my mouth, I opened my mouth wide and took him as far as I could, the tip of him nudging the back of my throat.

"Oh shit! Haru!" and then I felt a hand on my head, tugging me forward as I bobbed my face up and down his shaft. He started bucking against me, fucking my face. I brought my left hand and covered the lower base of his cock I couldn't reach with my mouth, his girth barely letting my fingers meet. I stroked his balls with my left hand and sucked him harder.

"Yes," he groaned and I felt so powerful at the moment. I have this man, this great man at my mercy right this very moment. But that was never my intention. I wanted him, yes, but wanted him so much I _want_ to give him everything I could offer.

Relaxing my throat, I let go of his lower shaft and wound my left arm around him, grabbing one of his cheeks and pulling him forward. I slowly accepted more of him down my throat and when I knew I couldn't take anymore, I ran the tip of my index finger against his back hole and swallowed.

"Fuck! Haru!" he roared and I felt his cock twitched as he erupted down my throat. His hand held me in place as he spurted his thick cum in long streams.

"Yes, Haru. Swallow it. Damn, so good." He was never so crude outside the bedroom. He was always so graceful, elegant and proper in front of people, even to those who did not deserve such from him. But with me, in these kinds of moment, I relished knowing that I was able to make him lose control. The thought was exhilarating.

When he was finished and had slowed his bucking, I let go of his cock and titled my head so that he could see me as I swallowed. He groaned once more and I started cleaning him with my tongue. He shuddered again as I licked his now sensitive cock.

"Stop for a moment, Haru. Give me some time." He chuckled and we both knew he didn't really need any recovery time.

He's still hard.

He pulled me up and plunged his tongue down my throat just as his cock did not even few minutes ago. I moaned with the knowledge that we both tasted him in my mouth.

"Now, wash my hair, wench." He ordered and it was his turn to drop down to his knees. His head was in level of my stomach and I reached for the shampoo I've placed on the rack inside the stall. I opened the bottle and took the tantalizing smell of ocean breeze, vanilla and sandalwood. I felt him running his hands on each side of my thighs all the while nuzzling my stomach and making me giggle. This man could always strip me of the hard walls our lifestyle had formed within me.

I applied a generous amount of shampoo in his wet locks. When it was thoroughly spread all over his head, I started massaging his scalp. He moaned appreciatively against my wet stomach.

Not even a minute of it, I felt him bent a little lower, I had to adjust my hold on him. my knees nearly buckled when I felt his tongue lick my covered pussy from bottom up to where my clit was hidden by the fabric.

"Tsuna!" I gasped.

"Don't stop. I want to feel those soft hands in my hair, Haru." He said as he started pushing me back until I was against the cold glass door. He widened my thighs and started to run his tongue over me.

"Oh!" I moaned and instead of resuming what I had been doing to his hair, I tugged it instead, smothering his face with my pussy. If he's hurt, he didn't show it, instead he groaned against my clit.

"Yes, Tsuna! Please!"

"Please what?" he murmured against me.

"Please, I want to feel your tongue. Skin to skin. Take my thong off. Rip it. I don't care how, please!" I was so desperate now, bucking against his face.

"Oh, you would feel me against your wet pussy, Haru. But we're not taking this thong off. Gods, I'd taste you, make you come, fill you with my cock, with my juice until you're dripping. But the thong...stays...on." he said as he give me hard licks in between those last words.

"Oh please!" and then two of his fingers were in me again, expertly finding that rough patch within me that made me lose all coherent thought. He sucked my clit hard and I thought I would expire. He widened my thighs more so that I was nearly off my feet, my thighs almost dangling from his broad shoulders, the glass wall supporting most of my weight. I felt another finger entered me, one from his other hand and it was so erotic to see both of his hands playing with me as he sucked my clit.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly when his fingers hit my g-spot with a pretty hard press. I was so caught up with pleasure that it took me by surprise to find my pussy one finger less and my ass filled with one.

I came. Hard. "Tsuna!" I shuddered my release but he did not stop. He continued stroking me, on both holes even as I continued to come, building me again on top of the first one.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" his name became a mantra as I felt all the air left my lungs in preparation of an even harder release.

Tsuna focused on my special spot and another finger went up my ass and started scissoring inside me. I started feeling that familiar tug, that familiar sign I feel every time we do something primal like this.

It's going to be hard, messy.

"Shit! Tsuna! I'm gonna squirt!" I moaned loud as he gave my clit one last tug, teeth and all, hard.

And I did. I bathed his face with me release and everything went black for me for a few moments. I felt cum squirting out of me and it felt glorious.

It took me few minutes to return to sanity and I looked down at him, nuzzling my sensitive pussy just like I did to him after he came. He looked up to me and give me a playful smirk.

"And now you feel awfully proud of yourself, eh?" I said and he put his tongue out and gave a wet lick. I moaned and bit my lips.

"Stop. I'm so sensitive! Get up! Now you're even dirtier. Let me wash you." I righted myself and instructed him. His face had this broad grin on his face and I couldn't help but be pleased.

I pulled him under the shower again, the water starting to run cold.

"Let me rinse your hair properly. No funny business until we're done, okay!" I admonished him when I felt his long fingers starting to trace my spine.

"Bend your head down a bit." I said and he nuzzled my cleavage. I just rolled my eyes. He's insatiable. Well, we both were.

And with that I washed him, soaped his body and rinsed him again. We both gave each other another orgasm when I started _cleaning_ his cock and him my pussy. It was not as intense as earlier but no less pleasurable.

When we were both done, him with a towel around his hips and one around me that fell just above my upper thigh, I tugged him outside the stall and sat him on one of the chairs. I got another towel from the vanity and started drying his hair.

I caught his gaze in the mirror and he had a shy smile on his face now. I stopped for a moment and realized just how much I love that smile. More than the lustful ones or the playful ones. More than those smirks, grins that made me want to drop and open myself for his pleasure. These shy smiles, those were what I bowed to protect until my very last breath.

He had lost the later part of his young life. Those years when the only problems he should've faced were failing grades, disastrous confessions and choices of college, he had started to be groomed as a mafia boss.

_As THE Vongola Decimo._

And this was one of those moments that I didn't care if what I was doing was wrong. I did not care if I would never be the one he goes home into first. I did not care if his guardians look at me with pity or disgust. I did not care if I was hurting my best friend, if I could still call her that, by taking care of the man Kyoko could only love at his best. I did not care if he'd never really be mine or if I could never find someone for me ever.

_Even if I was now ruined for any other man._

So long as he kept that smile, no matter how hidden it was.

"I love you." I said. And I saw his smile turned tender.

He turned to me and looked up to my eyes. He caught my left hand with his and brought it up to his face, kissing each knuckle then brought my palm towards his chest, just above where his heart beat.

He conveyed what his eyes, his heart wanted to say. What his mouth and his mind would not allow him to. Because doing so would seal this betrayal, would solidify this wrong act and we both know that if he uttered those same words, there would be no going back.

And a lot of people would get hurt.

"I know." I said and leaned down to kiss him. It was filled with the love I could only declare but we knew was requited. These stolen nights, these were the only times we could show it, never completely say it, but really show it to each other. Even within the confine of this sanctuary, we were haunted by our obligations, our positions. But still, this was our haven. This was our place, our love.

I felt him stand, never breaking our kiss. He ran his hand on my thighs and then hoisted me up so my legs were wrapped against him. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

He tossed me to the mattress, making me bounce and my towel opened, revealing my body to him. The moonlight still shined brightly, illuminating the room as I laid here on the white satin sheets of our bed.

"Beautiful. _My angel._" He whispered reverently as he undo the towel wrapped around him, showing me his lust, his passion, his _love_.

"Open up for me, _angel_.Show me how much you want me. How much you _love_ me." I caught the emotion on his face and words as he started stroking his cock up and down, the tip leaking with his essence. I needed no further instruction.

I spread my legs apart, the wet thong still clinging to me with the wetness caused by the shower and my own dripping juices.

I reached my hands out to him.

"Come, Tsuna. _Love me._" I whispered in desperation, in longing, in love.

And he moved.

I relished the feeling of his naked body against mine. I welcomed his weight, him crushing me on to the mattress. Our bodies rubbed against each other in a frantic yet sensual way as we tried to reach every part of each other we could. I moaned out loud when his mouth find purchase of my nipple, his teeth tugging the hardened tip of my right breast the same way he did my clit not too long ago. It was as if there was a direct line of connection between my nipple and my pussy. It throbbed intensely that I found myself humping the thigh Tsuna had placed between my own.

He gave my breasts equal attention, only leaving the first one when it was thoroughly suckled and nipped all the while purposely rubbing his knee against my pussy.

"Tsuna, please!" I begged. I needed him, so much that I couldn't think straight. I wanted him inside me. I _needed _him inside me!

He ignored my pleas and went down on me. He lifted my hips so that only my upper back upwards was on the bed, my legs supported by his arms. He opened his mouth wide and licked me, from the crack of my ass up to my clit, thong and all. I threw my head back and went to grab the headboard as I tried to find something to hold on to lest I was going to rip the sheets.

He loved eating me out. One of the things he loved doing during sex. He enjoyed it, he told me once, especially knowing that no other man had tasted me. The very first time I came on his tongue, it was the very first time he told me, "_You're mine."_

When I was sure I was going to pass out with too much pleasure, he pulled away from me and kneeled up, nudging my legs wider. I looked at him with hazy eyes and saw his face glistening with my arousal. He ran the tip of his right index finger against where my slit would be under the small piece of red, soaked fabric before he pulled it aside, revealing my pussy to him.

He tugged my hips higher and bent me a bit so that I could see it when he entered me. We both loved seeing him slide inside me, slowly, inch by inch. It made the connection all the more erotic, passionate, _beautiful_.

He took hold of his cock and ran the leaking tip up and down my uncovered slit. Then he put the head in place, and started filling me up, my pussy stretching to accommodate him.

"AHH!" My mouth dropped open and I couldn't help but close my eyes as he finally entered me. I have missed this so much.

"Haru, so tight. Always so tight and wet for me." he murmured in lustful appreciation and I clenched around him, he was halfway buried in me.

"Shit, Haru. Wait! Let me fully in to you first!" he groaned feeling my pussy lock down on his cock. I didn't let up. He knew what to do.

"You want it hard? Neh? Always calling for danger. I've not had your pussy for weeks and now you're provoking me? You asked for it." he said, panting. And before I could even brace myself, he slammed his hips flush against me and his cock was now fully embedded inside me. I screamed in pain and pleasure, the head of his cock slamming against my g-spot repeatedly, unmercifully.

"Oh gods, Tsuna!" he continued to slam unto me and I rolled my head to the side, unable to do anything but receive the pleasure he's giving me. I vaguely remembered the mirrors.

I clenched around Tsuna in lust when I saw the image of his back pounding on me, one of his feet flat on the bed, the other bent at the knee. His ass clenched with every thrust and I was transfixed on the paleness beauty of him deriving his pleasure from me.

"So tight, yes, more." He's as lost into pleasure as I was and did my best to milk him of everything he has.

"Tsuna..."

"C'mon, angel, give it to me. Give it to me." he coaxed me. I moaned in pleasure as he leaned down on me, almost folding me in half.

His lips brushed mine barely. "Come for me, Haru." He said with those penetrating eyes and with one more punishing thrust, I shattered around him.

"Yes!" I screamed and I saw lights dancing behind my lids as I closed my eyes tightly in pleasure. Tsuna leaned back to give me some breathing space but continued to thrust slowly, gently as I ride out my orgasm. I looked up to see him smirking down at me, his eyes half lidded while lazily thrusting in and out of my convulsing pussy.

He had not come yet.

I bit my lips as he pulled out of me, his cock leaking and dripping with his essence and mine. I wanted to swallow him again. I got up and started to crawl on my knees towards him when he suddenly manoeuvred me so that we were both facing the mirror across the bed.

He sat on the bottom edge of the mattress with me on his lap, my thighs on each side of his own, my pussy opened for him.

"We make a mighty fine sight, do we, angel?" he murmured against my ear, his tongue then tracing the shell of it.

"My cock and your pussy..." he breathed against me. Another thing he loved doing inside the bedroom, dirty talking. He liked using filthy words, turning both of us on so much we fuck like rabbits with only few exchanged words. Perhaps he had always been a dirty boy, a dirty boy who could never be his dirty self outside. Not in front of all those who knew him.

Again, _aside from me_.

He grabbed my waist and lifted my up, positioning me over his cock.

"Look, angel. Look as I enter you, as you take me inside you." He brought me down and my sensitive pussy shuddered and clenched around his shaft once more. I started moving furiously over him but he held me still.

"No, Haru. I want it slow this time. I want to feel you. I _need_ to savour you...your love." He said with so much passion as he brought my arms back around his neck, making me arch my back and push my breasts out. He took one nipple between his right index and middle fingers, tugging as he grabbed the other one, massaging it.

"Look at us, Haru. Look at that beautiful sight, angel. Why? How can we make such beauty? Why couldn't it have been us from the very beginning? How could I have been so...so blind?!" he said in a lustful yet broken voice. I saw his eyes with unshed tears, tears of frustration, or his love for me. Love we both wanted declared but couldn't be.

"Shhh...This is ours. Ours, Tsuna." I tilted my head up and kissed him below the jaw. I saw him closed his eyes and tears went down him face. I kissed that too.

"Come for me, now, Tsuna, my love. Give it to me. Fill me up. I want to drip for you. Make me come. Come with me." I begged him with all the lust and love I have.

"I love you." I whispered reverently to him. He opened his eyes and looked down at me as his left hand went down to tug at my clit the same time I clenched hard at him.

We both moaned in utter completion. The feeling of him filling me up, his thick cum against the walls of my pussy as he dragged me slowly up and down his cock was more than enough to prolong my orgasm. It had always been like this with him inside me. He coaxed the pleasure out of me until I was nothing but drained and dripping. He continued to groan in pleasure, the base of his cock as well as our inner thighs coated with the mixture of our essence, his balls dripping with my cum.

When we had both somehow recovered, he pulled me back on the middle of the bed and laid us down. He shifted our position so that he was spooning me; his cock still nestled inside me. He wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ears, "I'm home."

I smiled broadly. I was filled with the love. "Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (2):<strong> I know there could have been more or that I could have extended it beyond what I have written. But whatever could've been said after would open up another side of the story, one that I do not want to venture into yet.

Reviews are welcomed. Only, remember, I've set my warnings.


End file.
